vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Slendy's Watching Me
thumb|300px|Slendy's watching me-Ilustrado por Hosozukuri 'Slendy's watching me '(Slendy me esta mirando) es una canción vocaloid original. Esta canción esta basada en los creepypastas donde Slenderman secuestra niños.Según el autor todos esos niños son felices como la niña de esta canción. La canción es contada desde el punto de vista de la niña. Intérprete: Nekomura Iroha Música y Letra: Hosozukuri PV: Hosozukuri *Youtube Letra *Inglés por Breeze in Minochrome NIGHT *Traducción por Carosaurio-Gao Inglés= One AM, I toss and turn, awake in my own bed I can’t sleep because of a creepypasta I read Against my better judgment, I peek out of my window And I find a frightening figure standing down below A black suit, a black tie, and he seems to lack a face I looked away for a moment, he was gone without a trace And I thought Even if he’s shy What a charming guy I don’t have to worry ‘Cuz I know Slendy’s watching me No one else sees him, it seems He follows me in my dreams He doesn’t like to talk a lot but that’s okay with me He’s really tall and good at blending in with all the trees Some days when we’re all alone we play hide and seek But he always finds me every time, I think he cheats “He’s so mean” they say But he just wants to play I don’t have to worry ‘Cuz I know Slendy’s watching me No one else sees him, it seems He follows me in my dreams We’re going to a place where our fun will never end Where I can always play games with my newest best friend I don’t know when I’ll be home but I don’t feel too bad But I wonder why mommy and daddy look so sad I don’t have to worry ‘Cuz I know Slendy’s watching me Mist rolls in and braches sway He’ll come for you another day |-| Español= Una de la mañana,Yo muevo mi cabeza y me doy vuelta,despierto en mi propia cama No puedo dormir por la culpa del creepypasta que leí. En contra de mi mejor juicio,me asomo por la ventana Y encuentro una escalofriante figura de pie ahí. Un traje negro,una corbata negra,y parece que él no tiene una cara Miro a otro lado un momento,se ha ido sin dejar rastro. Y pensé, Incluso si es tímido, Que tipo tan encantador. Yo no tengo que preocuparme porque se que Slendy me esta mirando. Nadie más lo ve,así parece Él me sigue en mis sueños. A él no le gusta hablar mucho pero eso esta bien para mi Realmente él es muy alto y es muy bueno mezclándose entre los árboles. Algunos días cuando estamos solos nosotros jugamos a las escondidas Pero el me encuentra todo el tiempo,creo que hace trampa. "El es muy cruel" ellos dicen Pero él solo quiere jugar. Yo no tengo que preocuparme porque se que Slendy me esta mirando. Nadie más lo ve,así parece Él me sigue en mis sueños. Nosotros iremos a un lugar donde nuestra diversión nunca terminará Donde yo puedo jugar con mi nuevo mejor amigo. Yo no se cuando volveré a casa pero no me siento muy mal Pero mi pregunto porqué mami y papi se ven tan tristes. Yo no tengo que preocuparme porque se que Slendy me esta mirando. La niebla se enrolla y las ramas se mecen. Él vendrá por ti otro día. Versión Oliver thumb|300px|Slendy's watching me-Ilustrado por MsContantine91 'Slendy's watching me '(Slendy me esta mirando) es un Cover/Fanmade basado en la canción del mismo nombre Slendy's Watching Me. Hosozukuri permitió que cualquier persona podía hacer un cover y que a él le gustaría escuchar alguno. Esta cover tiene la misma música y letra, pero se ha hecho más famosa que la original. Interprete: Oliver Música y letra: Hosozukuri PV: Ms.Constantine91 *Youtube Inglés= One AM, I toss and turn, awake in my own bed I can’t sleep because of a creepypasta I read Against my better judgment, I peek out of my window And I find a frightening figure standing down below A black suit, a black tie, and he seems to lack a face I looked away for a moment, he was gone without a trace And I thought Even if he’s shy What a charming guy I don’t have to worry ‘Cuz I know Slendy’s watching me No one else sees him, it seems He follows me in my dreams He doesn’t like to talk a lot but that’s okay with me He’s really tall and good at blending in with all the trees Some days when we’re all alone we play hide and seek But he always finds me every time, I think he cheats “He’s so mean” they say But he just wants to play I don’t have to worry ‘Cuz I know Slendy’s watching me No one else sees him, it seems He follows me in my dreams We’re going to a place where our fun will never end Where I can always play games with my newest best friend I don’t know when I’ll be home but I don’t feel too bad But I wonder why mommy and daddy look so sad I don’t have to worry ‘Cuz I know Slendy’s watching me Mist rolls in and braches sway He’ll come for you another day |-| Español= Una de la mañana,Yo muevo mi cabeza y me doy vuelta,despierto en mi propia cama No puedo dormir por la culpa del creepypasta que leí. En contra de mi mejor juicio,me asomo por la ventana Y encuentro una escalofriante figura de pie ahí. Un traje negro,una corbata negra,y parece que él no tiene una cara Miro a otro lado un momento,se ha ido sin dejar rastro. Y pensé, Incluso si es tímido, Que tipo tan encantador. Yo no tengo que preocuparme porque se que Slendy me esta mirando. Nadie más lo ve,así parece Él me sigue en mis sueños. A él no le gusta hablar mucho pero eso esta bien para mi Realmente él es muy alto y es muy bueno mezclándose entre los árboles. Algunos días cuando estamos solos nosotros jugamos a las escondidas Pero el me encuentra todo el tiempo,creo que hace trampa. "El es muy cruel" ellos dicen Pero él solo quiere jugar. Yo no tengo que preocuparme porque se que Slendy me esta mirando. Nadie más lo ve,así parece Él me sigue en mis sueños. Nosotros iremos a un lugar donde nuestra diversión nunca terminará Donde yo puedo jugar con mi nuevo mejor amigo. Yo no se cuando volveré a casa pero no me siento muy mal Pero mi pregunto porqué mami y papi se ven tan tristes. Yo no tengo que preocuparme porque se que Slendy me esta mirando. La niebla se enrolla y las ramas se mecen. Él vendrá por ti otro día. Curiosidades *Esta canción es interpretada por la versión de demostración de Nekomura Iroha. *La versión de Oliver se ha vuelto más famosa que la original hasta el punto de que se ha creado un Creepypasta de el cover de Oliver, incluso cuando la creadora de este le dio los créditos a Hosozukuri. Categoría:Interpretada por Nekomura Iroha Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012